2006-07 ECHL season
Brad Schell (Gwinnett) | MVP_link = | top_scorer = Brad Schell (Gwinnett) | top_scorer_link = | playoffs =Playoffs | playoffs_link = | conf1 =American | conf1_link = | conf1_champ =Dayton Bombers | conf1_runner-up =Florida Everblades | conf2 =National | conf2_link = | conf2_champ =Idaho Steelheads | conf2_runner-up =Alaska Aces | finals =Finals | finals_link =Kelly Cup | finals_champ =Idaho Steelheads | finals_runner-up =Dayton Bombers | playoffs_MVP = Steve Silverthorn (Idaho) | playoffs_MVP_link= | seasonslist = List of ECHL seasons | seasonslistnames = ECHL | prevseason_link = 2005–06 ECHL season | prevseason_year = 2005-06 | nextseason_link = 2007–08 ECHL season | nextseason_year = 2007-08 }} The 2006-07 ECHL Season was the 19th season of the ECHL. Two teams returned to the ECHL after suspensions: the Texas Wildcatters (who had to suspend operations for the 2005-06 season as a byproduct of damage to their home arena caused by Hurricane Rita) and the Cincinnati Cyclones (who had ceased operations after the 2003-04 season. As a result of the failure of the AHL to return to the area, owners decided to restart their franchise in the ECHL). The ECHL Board of Governors announced in the June 2006 meetings that the league revoked the Greenville Grrrowl franchise, and the San Diego Gulls had returned its franchise. The league had 25 teams for 2006-07. League Realignment At the 2006 pre-season meeting of the ECHL Board of Governors, the ECHL announced the alignment of the 25 teams of the ECHL. American Conference North Division *Cincinnati Cyclones *Dayton Bombers *Johnstown Chiefs *Reading Royals *Toledo Storm *Trenton Titans *Wheeling Nailers South Division *Augusta Lynx *Charlotte Checkers *Columbia Inferno *Florida Everblades *Gwinnett Gladiators *Pensacola Ice Pilots *South Carolina Stingrays *Texas Wildcatters National Conference Pacific Division *Bakersfield Condors *Fresno Falcons *Las Vegas Wranglers *Long Beach Ice Dogs *Stockton Thunder West Division *Alaska Aces *Idaho Steelheads *Phoenix Roadrunners *Utah Grizzlies *Victoria Salmon Kings Regular Season Final Standings Note: GP = Games played; W = Wins; L= Loses; OTL = Overtime loses; SOL = Shootout loses; GF = Goals For; GA = Goals Against; PTS = Points; Green shade = Clinched Playoff Spot; Blue shade = Clinched Division; (z) = Clinched Home-Ice Advantage ;American Conference ;National Conference Final league standings Scoring Leaders Note: GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; PIM = Penalty Minutes Data referenced from ECHL website Leading Goaltenders Note: GP = Games Played; TOI = Time On Ice (minutes); W = Wins; L = Losses; OTL = Overtime Losses; SOL = Shootout Losses GA = Goals Against; SO = Shutouts; Sv% = Save Percentage; GAA = Goals Against Average Data referenced from ECHL website Playoff Format The ECHL realigned the playoff format for the two conferences. National Confernece The ECHL will use a straight-up, eight team knockout format for the National Conference. The top eight teams will advance to the playoffs, with the two division champions being the first and second seeds. The other six teams will be seeded by points. In the second round, the best team remaining from each division is seeded first and second, and the other two teams are seeded by points. The better team gains home-ice advantage for the conference finals. All games are best of seven games. American Conference Because of the unbalance of the ECHL (15 teams in the American Conference compared to 10 teams in the National), the ECHL will have ten teams in the playoffs from the American Conference. To save on travel expenses, both divisions will have individual playoffs before meeting in the conference finals. The top three teams in each division receive a bye and advance to the first round. A best-of-three "play-in" round will be held between the fourth and fifth place teams. The winner gains the fourth seed headed to the first round, a best-of-five series. The winners of the two series in the first round play in the division finals, a best-of-seven series. The winners of the two division finals play in a best-of-seven conference final. Kelly Cup Finals The Kelly Cup Finals will be a best-of-seven series between the two conference champions. Kelly Cup Playoffs Playoff Bracket American *So. is short for South Division *No. is short for North Division National Last Four *No. is short for North Division (American Conference). *So. is short for South Division (American Conference). *Na. is short for National Conference. Playoff tables referenced from ECHL website . ECHL Awards Team Photos 06-07DayBom.jpg|Dayton Bombers 06-07TolSto.jpg|Toledo Storm References See also * ECHL All-Star Game * Kelly Cup Category:ECHL seasons ECHL season, 2006–07 ECHL season, 2006–07